Seth Green Voices
In order to avoid cluttering up his page, Seth Green's extensive list of voice appearances on Robot Chicken will be maintained here. This is the on the wiki! ---- Episodes Acted In: *Tacos Rule (George Bush) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa Claus) *Rachael Leigh Cook PSA (Police Officer) *Cut Down in His Optimus Prime (Jazz) *''Robot Chicken Oz'' (Scarecrow) *''X-Span Request Live'' (W.R. Davidson, Girl #2, Byron L. Dorgan) *I'm So Hungry (Wiseass) *''Bloopers!'' (Pikachu, Squirtle, Keanu Reeves, Corky, Bo Duke, Capt. James T. Kirk) *Hey, Kool-Aid! (Kool-Aid Man, Kid) *''You Got Robo-Served'' (Commander Keith) *''Secrets of the Animal Kingdom'' (Narrator, Lion) *Potter In Pain (Harry Potter) *Walt Disney Attacks! (Announcer, Roy Disney, Fidel Castro) *Incompetent Postman (Postman) *''Ode to the Nut Shot'' (Conductor) *Ironic Heart Attack (First Man, Second Man) *I Have Millions of These! (Dr. Patchet) *Noah's Rejects (Cyclops, Merman) *Heart Attacks Abound (Final Victim) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa Claus) *Disturbing Graph (Businessman) *''The Best Cowboy'' (Mrs. McNally's 3rd Graders) *''3 Fast 3 Furious'' (KITT, Speed Racer, Scott Trakker, Batman, Robin, Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane, Wario) *Wealthy & Sucessful (Yuppie) *''Senor Clean'' (Senor Clean) *''Meteorgeddon'' (Reporter #2, George Bush, Star Wars Fan, Steven Tyler) *''Winter Pet Games'' (Male Announcer, Flopsy's Owner) *''Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem'' (Narrator, Janice, Kermit actor, Ed McMahon) *I Want My Sundae! (Fat Man) *''Tooth and Consequences'' (Dad, Child) *Immature Pilots (Pilot) *Supervillians in Traffic (COBRA Commander, Lex Luthor) *Bloopers! Two (Fred Rogers, Peter) *Chainsaw Surgeon (Surgeon) *''Welcome to the Spoilers'' (Host, Camper #2, M. Night Shyamalan) *Corndog Audience (Man) *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans (Beavis, Robin) *Sore Loser (Grandpa) *Italian Stereotypes (Pizza Man, Mob Guy) *''Pimp My Sister'' (Pimp, Alex, Gay Ho, Crack Ho) *''The Surreal Life'' (Corey Feldman, Gary Coleman) *Easter Bunny Rampage (Easter Bunny) *Falling on the Moon (Astronaut) *Sci-Fi Convention War (Leonard Nimoy, Tom Root, RPG Attendee, Ray Griffith, Wheelchair Attendee, Robin Attendee) *Rhino on a Car (Passenger) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Batman, Robin, Falcon) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa Claus, Easter Bunny) *''Who Poop Last?'' (Narrator) *Presidential Cow Tipping (Bill Clinton) *''Zombie Idol'' (Frankenberry) *''Enter the Fat One'' (Scorpion, Donatello, Hello Kitty) *Scrambled Porn (Pool Guy) *Girls Room Invader (Invader) *''The Twist'' (M. Night Shyamalan) *Shop Teacher's Surprise (Shop Teacher) *Motorcycle Revenge (Cyclist) *''Enter the Fat One (Part 2)'' (Britney Spears, Hong Kong Phooey, Storm Shadow) *Happy Birthday, Billy (Clown) *''Hollywood Spotlight'' (Narrator, Morty Finklestein) *''Chappaqua Follies'' (Bill Clinton) *Wheelchair Ride (Old Man) *''Sabrina the Teenage Bitch (Part 2)'' (Salem) *Domestic Bird Squabble (Bird) *''Eternia News Network'' (Teela) *''Where's Michael?'' (White Michael, Bystander #1, Alien #2) *Watching You (Son) *Shatner's Toupee (Thug #2) *Sam Leaps Into Paris (Sam Beckett, Man) *''Can We Handle the Truth?'' (Todd, Angel, Grandma, Knight) *Sam Leaps Into Paris (Part 2) (Al Calavicci) *Love You TiVo (Announcer, Friend) *It's Not a Tumor (Doctor) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (Narrator, Anne's Dad, Nazis, Chad Michael Murray) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Michael Moore, Snarf, Destro, Soundwave Crapper, COBRA Commander) *Oblivious Pizza Delivery Guy (Announcer) *''The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights Two'' (Announcer, Snoop Dogg) *Mom Jokes Debate (Senator #1) *''Educational Wrestling Federation'' (Buck McCoy, Wilbur Wright, Orville Wright) *Oprah Fulfills Dreams (Old Man, Chief Raining Stereotype) *It's Driving Me Nuts! (Pirate) *''Dumplestiltskin'' (Co-worker) *''12 Angry Little People'' (Boss, Black Jury Member, Dog, Farmer, Announcer) *Flip It Anyway? (Warden, Convict) *Police Loop (Cop) *Woo-Hoo! (Woo-Hoo Girl) *More Butter! (Man) *The Pat O'Brien Treatment (Racer #1, Buddha, Doctor) *A Little Help? (Janitor) *Big Balls (Man) *Unfortunate Pig (Farmer) *Bird Learns (Son) *''Ding Dong, King Kong (Part 2)'' (Chief) *''Murder in Smurf Town X'' (Gargamel) *Sailor Moon Confronted (Bone-Chilling Villain) *A Date With Scarlett (Nerd, Raymond Debonatello) *Queen Beryl is Mad (Bone-Chilling Villain) *''Welcome to the Terrordrome'' (Destro, COBRA Cloner, COBRA Clones, Dr. Mindbender, COBRA Cadet) *''Ray's Day Out'' (Announcer, Woo-Hoo Girl) *What Goes Around (Boy) *Top Ten Things Eddie Buttskin Should Never Say (David Letterman) *Monster Bullying (The Mummy) *''America's Most Tragic Home Videos'' (Teen, Homeless Guy) *Mission to Mars: Day 293 (Astronaut) *''KITT's Day Out'' (KITT) *Mission to Mars: Day 312 (Astronaut) *Going to the Ball? (Cop) *''Grandma Fu'' (Grandma Fu, Steve) *''The Incredible Adventures of the Olsen Twins'' (Chief, Tom Root, Associate) *Monster in My Closet (Boy) *''Unsolved Case Files: I, Rosie'' (Rosie, Narrator, Mr. Cogswell, Retard the Robot) *Rappers in Heaven (Biggie Smalls, Tupac Shakur) *Betsy Creates the Flag (George Washington) *Jared Breaks His Diet (Jared Fogle) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator, Frosty the Snowman) *Ent Murderer (Tree) *Constipated Clown (Herman) *''Jaws: Special Edition'' (Announcer, Chief Brody, Man, the Shark, Hooper) *''Euthanasia'' (Boys) *''The A-Team'' (H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Crook, Father) *''Codename: The Abortionator'' (Announcer) *The Ring Video Dating (Guy) *Oblivious Grandpa (Father, Grandpa) *Happy Ending (Mr. Joe) *Restroom Surprise (Man) *Keanu Sausage (Keanu Reeves) *Inept Secret Agent (Boy) *Crazy Monkeys on Land Mine Island (Snoop Dogg) *A Scooby Friday (Old Man Phillips) *''First Date'' (Host) *Frogger Car Wreck (Frogger) *Carousel of Tommorow (Mr. Wembley) *Mayor McCheese Press Conference (Mayor McCheese, Hamburglar) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Announcer, Professor, Goyfinger) *''It's a Wimpy-Filled Life'' (Poopdeck Pappy, Clarence, Bluto) *Stix are Intended for Children (Toucan Sam, Captain Crunch) *''First Date'' (Host) *Frogger Car Wreck (Frogger) *Carousel of Tommorow (Mr. Wembley) *Mayor McCheese Press Conference (Mayor McCheese, Hamburglar) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Announcer, Professor, Goyfinger) *''It's a Wimpy-Filled Life'' (Poopdeck Pappy, Clarence, Bluto) *''Mrs. McNally's'' (Mrs. McNally's 3rd Graders) *''Ponda Baba's Bad Day'' (Ponda Baba) *Hell Freezes Over (Satan, Nerd) *Godzilla Remade Again (Roland Emmerich, Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, Sony CEO) *Fear Itself (Senator) *Cliff Pogo (Boy) *Crazy Davey (Crazy Davey) *Huggytime Bears (Doug Goldstein/Doug-A-Lot Bear, Boy Scouts) *''Big Horror Movie Brother'' (Freddy Krueger, Mike Myers) *Mikey Meets His End (Mikey, Little Boy) *Free Pizza (NASN Astronaut #2, NASN Scientist #2) *''Napoleon Bonamite'' (Judge) *A Love that Can Never Be (Amorous Puppy) *Everything Floats Down Here! (Pennywise) *Ass-Pirates of the Caribbean (Gay Pirate #1, Gay Pirate #2) *Tiffany Hits Puberty (Boy) *''King of the Beach'' (Beach Bully) *''Lewis & Clark'' (Indian) *Wet My Whistle (Man) *NRA Kids Club (Son) *Air Force One Theft (George Bush, Bill Clinton, Snoop Dogg) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Announcer, Chinese Restaurant Guy, Guard) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa Claus) *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Goku, Santa Claus, Tetsuo, Little Drummer Boy, Reindeer, Rudolph) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa Claus) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator, Frosty the Snowman) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa Claus, Easter Bunny) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Alien) *Arcade Pervert (Pervert) *Terrorism (Child, George Bush) *Hangman Serial Killer (Detectives) *You Whore! (Mr. Potato Head) *''The Six Million Peso Man'' (Agents) *John 8:7 (Jesus) *Two Scoops! (Sunny) *Skater McGee (Mayor, Skaters) *Space Invaders (Paul) *Ogre Returns (Ogre) *Unicorn Mayonnaise (College Student) *''The Six Million Peso Man (Part 2)'' (Man) *Randy Savage vs. Kool-Aid Man (Randy Savage, Kool-Aid Man) *''Mr. & Mrs. Brady'' (Announcer, Greg Brady, Peter Brady) *Naked Dancing Pet Owner (Pet Owner) *''Dicks With Time Machines'' (Guy) *Lion-O Gets Adopted (Old Cat Lady) *Make the Carpet Match the Drapes (Customer) *Education Motivation (Father) *''Dicks With Time Machines (Part 2)'' (Paul Revere) *Clifford the REALLY Big Red Dog (Construction Worker) *''Dicks With Time Machines (Part 3)'' (Man) *Gulliver's Kinky Travels (Gulliver) *''Heroes With Time Machines (Part 4)'' (Adolf Hitler, Guy) *Corey & Corey Save the World (Mel E. Kazurowski, Jenna Bush, Bartender, Screech, George Bush) *Barney Love (Barney) *Pretty Sneaky (Brother Duelist) *Cereal Killer (FedEx Delivery Guy, Record Player, Dishwasher, Bidet, Garbage Disposal) *Barney Love (Part 2) (Barney) *''Phyllis Diller Spray-n-Play'' (Announcer) *Wowsers (Inspector Gadget) *Egyptian Lego (Egyptians) *''Ron Jeremy's Butter'' (Ron Jeremy, Announcer) *''Whalias'' (Sydney Brystow, Kid, Guard) *Village of the Damned (Old Man) *Barney Love (Part 3) (Barney, Barney's Cellmate) *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Goku, Santa Claus, Tetsuo, Little Drummer Boy, Reindeer, Rudolph) *Corporate See-Saw (Businessman) *''Dance Dance Counter-Revolution'' (Fidel Castro, Castro's Aide) *Godzilla Toy (Mecha Godzilla) *Vampire Chase (Man) *Satan Thanks (Tommy Schmidt) *''Dragon's Lair: The Middle Ages'' (Homeless People, Solicitor, Hooker) *This Show Is So Clever (Coach, Kid) *Mr. Six Pays a Visit (Victim) *Vampire Office Workers (Vampire #1) *Trio of Toasts (Husband, Dr. Evil, Third Toaster) *''Morning Wood'' (Billy, Announcer) *''Idle Nuts'' (Himself, Mike, Announcer) *''Attack of the Giant Midget'' (Narrator) *Djinni Mermaid (Man, M. Night Shyamalan) *The Neverending Party (Atreyu, Falkor, Morla, Cop) *''Omaha's Number 1 News Team'' (Ross Hathaway, Mugger, Shirt Tales, Ranger, Spectator, Teen, Underdog, George Bush, Mugger, Spectator) *Twinkie the Kid Showdown (Cactus) *Paper Cut (Runner) *Board Game Movies (Hungry Hungry Hippo, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson) *''Mo-Larr: Eternian Dentist'' (Skeletor, Beast-Man, Announcer) *The Emperor's Phone Call (Sim Aloo, Phone Operator) *Ent Pleasurer (Ranger, Tree) *Alien Abduction Reversal (Part 2) (Redneck) *Mortal Kombat Physical Therapy (Johnny Cage) *Snoopy's Back Problem (Doctor) *''Captain Planet'' (Ted Turner, Captain Planet, Executive) *Pull My Finger (Cop, Father, Kid) *Numb-Chucking (Teen) *Honest Zombie (Man, Zombie) *''Apocalypse Pony'' (Father) *Kiddie Driver (Boy) *Pikachu Secret (Ash, Pikachu, Gary) *Space Checkers (Louis, Evil Alien) *''Golden Girls and the City'' (Sphen, Guy in the booth) *''Senior Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello) *Dunst Rejection (Nerd) *''Fan-Dingo'' (Paper Bag) *''8 Carrot'' (Dr. Dre) *Noisy Werewolf (Man) *Incompetent Airport Security (Security Guard) *''Cuddles Fabric Softener'' (Man, Cuddles) *''Office Fighter'' (Jim) *Monkeys in Outer Space (Mailman) *Do the Dew! (Little Boy) *''Jedi Master George W.'' (George Bush, Bill Clinton, Jenna Bush) *Vern Needs a Hand (Verne Troyer) *''Bloopers! Three'' (Nicolas Cage, Contestant) *I Hate This Game (Boys) *Care Bear Genocide (Bedtime Bear, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Don Cheadle, Bright Heart Raccoon, Cloudkeeper) *Do You Get It? (Dr. Who) *''Heimlich Begins'' (Ducard, The Choker, Joel Schumacher) *Wax Cylinder Scratching (Thomas Edison) *Poor, Poor Ricky (Child, Ricky's Teammate, Parent) *Harry Potter vs. Pubertis (Dumbledore, Snape) *Robot Chicken Sells Out (Announcer, Customers, Nerd, Boy, Baby, Himself) *The Fantanas (Ariel Sharon) *E.T. Returns Home (E.T./Kleborp, Elliot) *The Secret Life of Jack-O'Lanterns (Bully, Retard Pumpkin, First Pumpkin) *Three Hundred Copies (Jim) *Pegasus Abuse (Honeyflake) *Would You Like Fries With That? (Worker) *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Little Boy, Chief Quimby) *I Found Dad (Kid) *More Don't Ask Then Ever Before (Announcer) *There's No Place Like Home (Dorothy's Parents) *''Cork'' (Cork, Announcer) *No Brakes (Biker) *A Couple of Silver Spoons (Silver Spoon) *Wishes Come True (Timmy) *Redshirt Revenge (Toby) *''Horton Hears a Jew!'' (Horton) *Forgetful Peter Pan (Peter Pan, John, Michael) *Used Car Surprise (Customer #1, Customer #2) *Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering (Lurky, Guy on TV, Blinky's Cousin) *''Rom Spaceknight'' (Rom Spaceknight) *How Much is That Doggie? (Pet Store Owner) *Into the Blue Skewering (Himself) *Missing Gauze (Doctor, Mummy Doctor) *Safety Blanket (Monster) *Young Indy (Indy Jones) *''Hogan's Heroes'' (Randy Savage, Sergeant Slaughter, Iron Sheik, Adolf Hitler, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Sergeant Hans Schultz, Mean Gene Okerlund) *Insensitive Dad (Dad) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Nathan Lane/Podo) *Super President Armstrong (Cyclist) *Just Role Playing (Husband) *Twiki's Practical Joke (Aliens, Twiki) *Wedding Heart Attack (Groom) *Just Role Playing (Part 2) (Husband) *Archie's Final Destination (Archie, Jughead, Moose, Ms. Grundy) *Insensitive Dad (Dad) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Nathan Lane/Podo) *Super President Armstrong (Cyclist) *Just Role Playing (Husband) *Twiki's Practical Joke (Aliens, Twiki) *Wedding Heart Attack (Groom) *Just Role Playing (Part 2) (Husband) *Smoke Sex (Wife) *The CEO of Burger King (Burger King CEO) *''Lil' Hitler'' (Lil' Hitler) *The Book of Your Life (God, Satan) *''Lil' Hitler (Part 2)'' (Lil' Hitler) *Cat Court (Nermal, Judge, Timer) *Five Stages of Grief (Giraffe) *''Lil' Hitler (Part 3)'' (USA Boy) *X-Academy (Professor Charles Xavier) *Bumper Car Malfunction (Kid) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Argonaut) *Deep Throat Mistaken Identity (Rimjob) *''My Stalker'' (Announcer) *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' (Survivor #1) *''March of the Penguin'' (Penguin, Hooker) *Who Wants Ice Cream? (Ice Cream Man) *Micronaut Mountain Climbing (Andy, Acroyear, Eddy) *Playboymobil (Cowboy) *NORAD Shoots Down Santa (Santa Claus) *A Go Job For Snow Job (Snow Job, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Samuel Smith) *An Apple a Day (Doctor) *The Wizard of Vomit (Tin Man, Cowardly Lion) *Leprechaun Gold (Guy, Leprechaun) *''The Memory Game'' (Hugh) *''The Black Stallion'' (Boy) *''Tough Love'' (Police Chief, Salvador) *''Montezuma's Revenge'' (Montezuma, Cortez) *Calvin's Therapy Adventures (Calvin's Dad, Therapist) *Grandma Pix Message (Teen) *''Montezuma's Revenge (Part 2)'' (Montezuma) *Cameron's Last Day (Bill Murray, Ben Stiller, John Rutter's Mother, Man) *Milano's Big Push (Doctor) *Chili Time (Cowboys, Chef) *Frankenstein's Fiancee (Frankenstein, Father-in-Law) *''Ride My Ass'' (Vendor) *''Montezuma's Revenge (Part 3)'' (Montezuma, Woo-Hoo Girl) *Mouse Kamikaze (Cat, Mouse) *''Grand Theft City'' (Mario, Cop, Dealer) *Attempted Clown Suicide (Clown) *I Pity That Foo (Taylor Hawkins, Old Man, Kid) *Stretch Armstrong Transplant (Doctor, Plastic Man) *Chili Day (Pterri, Chairry, Pee-wee) *Gary's Crappy Day (God, Conrad Bain) *''Books Are Fun'' (Nerd) *GPS Dating (Guy) *Chipmunks Origin (David Seville) *''At the Movies'' (M. Night Shyamalan, Miss Daisy, Frank Martin, Adam Sandler, Rudy, Keanu Reeves, Movie trailer voice) *''Robot Chicken Taken Over!'' (Daniel, Cop-Tur) *''Ninja Stars'' (Jet Li, Christopher Lee) *''Vince Vaughn Bangs Your Mom'' (Vince Vaughn) *Big Bird Flu (Big Bird, Quarantiner, Count, Announcer) *Ho Ho Ho (Santa Claus) *''Jasper, the Douchebag Ghost'' (Herman, Priest) *Robot Chicken Telethon (Himself) *Here For the Monkey (Zookeeper) *''The Emperor's Phone Call'' (Sim Aloo, Phone Operator) *''Admiral Ackbar Cereal'' (Announcer) *''Ponda Baba's Bad Day'' (Ponda Baba) *''Jedi Butter Fingers'' (Qui-Gon Jinn) *''George Lucas at the Convention'' (Nerd) *''Space Slug Chinese Delivery'' (Space Slug #2) *''Jedi Master George W.'' (George Bush, Bill Clinton, Jenna Bush) *''Tautaun Camp Out'' (Homeless Guy) *''Slight Weapons Malfunction'' (Imperial Officer) *''Max Reebo Greatest Hits'' (Max Reebo, Announcer) *''Empire on Ice'' (Announcer) *''Seth's Revenge'' (Zombie of Himself, Nerd Zombie, Mike Fasolo) *''Fantasy Island'' (Mr. Roark, Tattoo) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (Narrator, Flash Gordon, Man #1, Man #2) *''The Shouter'' (Man, Old Lady, Grandma) *''The Sad Fate of Soundwave'' (Scientist #2, Shockwave) *''Gyro-Robo News Hour'' (Daniel a.k.a. Gyro-Robo) *''Fraternity Shake'' (Fraternity Member #1) *''Naming the Animals'' (Narrator, Steve) *''The Game of Life'' (Announcer, Blue Game Piece) *''Illegal Alien Problems'' (Speedy Gonzales, Zorro, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Superman) *''Where Did He Touch You?'' (Alien) *''Tiny's Big Problem'' (Mark, Keyop, Robot) *''Masturbation MythBusters'' (Adam Savage, Mother) *''Are You Timmy?'' (Toilet Monster) *''Popeye Intervention'' (Poopdeck Pappy) *''King of the Monsters'' (Great Mazinger) *''New Ghost Rider'' (Ghost Rider) *''Council of Evil Tables'' (Cop) *''Feel Lucky, Punk?'' (Dirty Harry, Cop, Pedestrian, Leprechaun) *''Your Mom Says'' (See'n'Say) *''Elf Tree Rampage'' (Ernie) *''The Worst Halloween'' (Randy McCormick) *''Gavel Whacking'' (Judge) *''The Last Unicorn'' (Male Unicorn) *''Turbo Teen'' (Brett Matthews, Teen, Vandal) *''Chocolate Easter Eggs'' (Easter Bunny, Kid) *''Dick Tracy's a Dick'' (Pruneface, Horsemouth, DeepThroat) *''The Worst School Day'' (Randy McCormick) *''Follow the Light, Rainbow'' (Twink) *''Put a M.A.S.K. On It'' (Bruce Sato, Hondo MacClean, Miles Mayhem) *''Delicious Gummy Bears'' (Announcer) *''There's Something on the Wing'' (Passenger) *''Law & Order: KFC'' (Chickens) *''George W. Gremlin'' (George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Chinese Man, Gremlins, Jenna Bush) *''I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up to Stop You'' (Old Woman) *''The 33-Year-Old Virgin'' (Jesus' friends) *''Toss to the Death'' (Man) *''The Origin of Smokey'' (Smokey the Bear, Teen) *''Superheroes Tonight'' (Aquaman, Doctor Octopus, Hourman, May Parker, Red Skull) *''Bedroom Dysfunction'' (Man) *''Ted & Jenna's Rampage'' (Himself, Seth's mother) *''The Tortoise, the Hare and the Ugly'' (Tortoise, Hare) *''Rescuing Zelda'' (Gannondorf) *''Straight Jacket Escape'' (Lunatic, Orderly) *''Mona Lisa's Smile'' (Leonardo da Vinci) *''Stopping Sonic'' (Policemen) *''The Lagoon Creature's Name'' (Creature) *''The Sectaurs' Final Mission'' (Zak) *''Homeless Airlines'' (Crazy John, Homeless Guy #1, Homeless Guy #2) *''Hernia Check'' (Doctor) *''Million Dollar Direct TV Baby'' (Clint Eastwood) *''The Death of He-Man'' (Beast-Man, Orko, Trap-Jaw) *''Giant Fat Black Suit Movie'' (Announcer, Rasputia, Woman) *''Puppet Problems'' (Puppet, Victor) *''Big Jim!'' (Singer) *''Pound Puppies For Sale'' (Pound Puppies) *''Mercenary'' (Boy #2, Nerd, Announcer) *''Full Moon Tonight'' (Ramona's boyfriend) *''Doug at a Bar'' (Doug Funnie) *''Screw Youssical the Musical'' (Cat in the Hat, Brother) *''Mumm-Ra is Mrs. Mumbletipeg'' (Snarf, Jaga, WilyKat) *''And Relax'' (Doctor) *''Dinosaur Armageddon'' (George W. Bush) *''Barbie Exposed'' (Friend) *''Stand For the Anthem'' (Announcer, Man) *''Bride of Beetlejuice'' (Beetlejuice) *''Robin Hood Wins and Loses'' (Friar Tuck) *''I'd Gladly Pay You Tuesday'' (Wimpy) *''Greatest American Nerd'' (Nerd) *''Richie Rich's Crib'' (Richie Rich, Cadbury) *''How Did That Joke Make You Feel?'' (Man) *''Rape Ghost'' (Ghost, Nerd) *''Bob the Union Scab'' (Spud, Roley, Scoop) *''Monster Realty'' (Monsters) *''My Name is Sonny'' (Sonny) *''Pee Wee's Secret Word'' (Pee Wee Herman) *''GI Joe's Fight for the Weather'' (Cobra Commander, Destro, Gary Zartan, Man, Maury, Narrator, Shipwreck, Snow Job, Spirit) *''The PS3 Big Winner'' (Himself) *''Japanese Mr. Rogers'' (Japanese Henrietta Pussycat, Japanese Emperor) *''Spawn Went Down to Georgia'' (Violators) *''Have Some Self Respect!'' (Girl, Host) *''The Big Bad Cross Dressing Wolf'' (Big Bad Wolf) *''Everybody Hates Christ'' (Soldier) *''The Pursuit of Happy Days'' (Manager #1, Narrator, Al Delvecchio) *''New Tunes on the Radio'' (DJ) *''Iron Man's Coming'' (The Mandarin) *''Top 100 Final Episodes Ever'' (Edna Garrett, Thurgood Stubs, Prostitute, Mork, Burl "Gopher" Smith, Florence Henderson, Hawkeye Pierce) *''Word Fun!'' (Anchor) *''Not One More Day!'' (Man) *''Are You Not Entertained?'' (Spectator) *''Milk Sacks'' (Therapist, Patient) *''Baby Hostages'' (Deranged Guy) *''Awe, Dad'' (Son) *''1776'' (American) *''Robotic Longevity'' (Scientist #2) *''Girl Toys'' (Michael Moore, Jem, Little Girl, Cop #2, Purple Pieman, Chatty Cathy) *''Straight From Hello Kitty's Mouth'' (Badtz-Maru) *''A Modest Proposal'' (Boyfriend) *''Cut Me, Mick'' (Mick, Reporter, Adrianne) *''Thelma & Louise: After the Fadeout'' (Hal Slocumb, State Trooper) *''Scientist Mad With Power'' (Reporter, Cop) *''Eat Lightning and Crap Thunder'' (Mick) *''Crystar the Crystal Meth Warrior'' (Meth Smoker) *''A Modest Proposal (Part 2)'' (Boyfriend) *''Laff-A-Munich'' (Quick Draw McGraw, Scooby-Doo, Snooper, Daisy Mayhem, Scooby-Dum) *''Kool Aid in Space'' (Astronaut, Kool-Aid Man) *''Mr. Potato Head's Morning Routine'' (Mr. Potato Head) *''Encyclopedia Brown and the Missing Balls'' (Encyclopedia Brown) *''It's The Law, Asshole!'' (Barfly, Man, Kid) *''Kool Aid in Zombie Wasteland'' (Man, Kool-Aid Man Zombie) *''Michael Jackson's Giant Dancing Robot'' (Michael Jackson) *''Encyclopedia Brown's Solution'' (Encyclopedia Brown) *''Hansel & Gretel's Revenge'' (Witch, Witch's Husband, Father) *''Ray Charles in Charge'' (Announcer, Ray Charles) *''Reverse Villains'' (Reverse Flash) *''Kool Aid in the Open'' (Guys, Kool-Aid Man) *''V: The Celebrity Rehab Invasion'' (Mel Gibson, Paris Hilton, Jimmy Walker, Britney Spears, Jewish Man, Cop, Barbara Bush, George H.W. Bush, George W. Bush) *''Sorry About AIDS'' (Monkey) *''She-Ra's Aunt Flo'' (Spirit/Swift Wind, Bow, Leech, Shadow Weaver, Mantenna) *''Dry Cleaner of Death'' (Customer) *''Hump Lightning'' (Greaser) *''Raiders of the Magic Garden'' (Sherlock, Storybox) *''Pinhead's New Look'' (Pinhead) *''Intensive Care Bears'' (Announcer, SCIDS Patient, AIDS Patient) *''I Got It!'' (Shortstop) *''Lego Babel'' (Brad Pitt Lego, Mexican Lego) *''Smurf-tastrophe!'' (Engineer Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Gargamel) *''The Emmy Award Winning Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Tom Root, Doug Goldstein) *''Hermey's Dentistry'' (Patient, Customer, Regis Philbin) *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' (Eskimo #1, Eskimo #3) *''Born In a Manger'' (Joseph, Farmer) *''The Lion, the Witch and the Locker'' (Nerd, Mr. Tumnus, Father Christmas, Centaur, Daniel, Principal) *''Lighting Up the Christmas Lights'' (Husband, Wife, Kid/Man, Old Man, Man's son) *''Office Christmas Parties'' (Worker, Reindeer) *''Misery, My Sweet Babboo'' (555 95472, Snoopy) *''Superpets'' (Announcer) *''Voltron Force Assemble!'' (Voltron Member) *''Planet of the Ape'' (Taylor) *''Pool Clog'' (Pool Repairman) *''Mouse Pardon'' (Mouse Warden) *''Where In Time Is My Broken Heart'' (Kid) *''It Happened In Battle'' (Great Mazinger) *''Girls Gone Wild: Cenobitchs'' (Pinhead, Announcer, Girl) *''Vampire 8:00-9:00PM'' (Dracula's Boss, Terrorist, Van Helsing) *''Pull Grenade, Throw Pin'' (Commander) *''Revenge on the Revenge of the Nerds'' (Lamar Latrell, The Ogre, Stan Gable, Inmate #1, Inmate #2, Inmate #3) *''What Is Best In Life?'' (Mongol General) *''Carrot Attacks'' (Carrot) *''Star Trek Experience'' (Employee at the counter, Geek, Drunk Farmer, Borg, Captain Jean-Luc Picard) *''Farting and Retards'' (Orderly, Enrique, Woman) *''Do You See the Problem Here?'' (Man) *''I Took Out Rosie'' (Studio Guy) *''Einstein, Mofo'' (Mc2) *''Uncle Glen'' (Kid) *''Mr. Magoo's Final View'' (Mr. Magoo) *''Those Boobs'' (Tarzan) *''I Wonder Where the Ocean Is Going'' (Man) *''We Find the Defendant'' (Juror) *''Lincoln Gets a Good Ass-Kicking In'' (Abraham Lincoln) *''Paris and Nicole's Prison Break'' (Paris Hilton, Guard, Officer) *''This Will Only Hurt For a Second'' (Doctor) *''Insert SHIELD Joke Here'' (Mr. Fantastic, Haitian Witch Doctor, Driver, Thug, Cop) *''Vibratron'' (Vibratron) *''Poppa Bear Pooper Party'' (News Anchor, Ranger) *''Frozen Pissball Emergency'' (Pilot, Queen, Butler, Officer) *''Don't Be Ridiculous'' (Bronson Pinchot) *''Watership Fraggle'' (Red, Driver) *''I'm Einstein, Bitch'' (Albert Einstein, Albert Einstein's Wife) *''Dig Dug'' (Harvey, Harvey's Son) *''Dolly Hates You Too'' (Father) *''I Want the Peanut Brittle'' (Rosa's Grandmother) *''We Own Tiger'' (Tiger Woods, Nike CEO) *''I'd Get That Eye Checked'' (Cop, Woman) *''Hole In the Bucket'' (Guy) *''Michael Bay Presents: Explosions!'' (Announcer, Guy) *''Ford: the Movie'' (Announcer, Guy) *''Young Black People on a Rhythm Team'' (Singer, Nick, Guy) *''Ram-Boo-Boo'' (Ranger Smith, Hunter, Guy, Kid) *''2001, But With Boobs'' (Announcer, HAL, "Stanley Kubrick", Guy) *''Robot Chicken: The Credits: The Movie'' (Guy) *''Yeast-B-Gone'' (Woman #1, Woman #2) *''Ice Cream Man'' (Kid) *''Captain Texas is Coming'' (George W. Bush) *''Celebrity Double Dare'' (Marlee Matlin, Helen Keller) *''I Regret(Julie) *Space Pirate Monkey From Pluto!'' (Announcer) *''Table Be Round'' (King Arthur, Bronson Pinchot) *''Uh, This is a Pickle'' (Firefighters) *''Glo Worm'' (Girl's Father) *''In Memoriam'' (Himself) *''Boba's Back!'' (Nerd) *''Genosian Separatist Hot Pod Summer Championship!'' (Announcer) *''Take Your Daughter to Work Day'' (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stormtrooper) *''It's a No, Guys'' (Cantina Band Member) *''Anakin's Happy Place'' (Anakin Skywalker) *''AT-AT Drag Race'' (Imperial Officer) *''Rally the Bounty Hunters'' (Imperial Officer, Bossk) *''Bob Goldstein'' (Bob Goldstein, Wampa, Ponda Baba, Darth Maul) *''Crap City'' (Husband, Wife) *''Going Out Like a Punk'' (Weequay Skiff Guard) *''The Rebels Won'' (Imperial Officer) *''Cultivated Relationships'' (Announcer, Himself, Scooby-Jew, Shaggy) *''Don't Flush'' (Man, Son) *''Can't Be a Crime to Kick a Dope Rhyme'' (PaRappa the Rapper, Chop Chop Master Onion, Judge, King Kong Mushi) *''Everything Must Go'' (Old Lady, Old Man) *''I Am Needed Upstairs'' (Announcer) *''Act Like You're Attacking Me'' (Louise) *''Pre-Pubescent Alien Whore'' (Scientist, Crew Member, Military Guy, Helicopter Pilot) *''Dog Spelled Backwards'' (Tracy's Mom, God the Dog) *''Silver Bullets'' (Lone Ranger, Tonto) *''Just the Good Parts'' (Himself, Contestant, Spokesperson, Joe Miller, Dick Halloran, Daniel Plainview, Colonel Saul Tigh, T.E. Lawrence) *''You Bet Your Ass That's a Boulder'' (Worker) *''Train Man'' (Man, Police Officer) *''Your Kiss'' (Daryl Hall, John Oates) *''Thursday the 12th'' (Jason Voorhees) *''Bring a Sidekick to Work Day'' (Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Kid Flash, Martian Boyhunter) *''Hear the G'' (Policeman) *''Iron Cheney'' (Ho Yinsen) *''Me Chunk, Me Friend'' (Chunk) *''Christmas Break'' (Technicians) *''Pluto Nash Day'' (Usher, Fox Employee, Fox CEO, Eddie Murphy) *''We Gonna Jump?'' (Johnny Utah) *''King Randor's Birthday Party'' (Beastman, Orko, Mekaneck) *''Lil' Magnum P.I.'' (Lil' T.C.) *''Silver Bullet'' (Werewolf, Kid) *''A Holiday Character So Alluring'' (Henchman, Rabbi, Kwanzaa Kangaroo) *''Adventures of the 800-lb. Man'' (800-lb. Man) *''Girl Scout Cookies'' (Man) *''With This Glaive'' (Prince Colwyn) *''Puttin' My D's Here'' (Detective, Homeless Guy) *''Hannah Dakota'' (Funeral Home Owner, Waiters, Student) *''Hurly Hippos'' (Hungry Hungry Hippos) *''Let's Go On an Awesome Adventure'' (Boy, Boy's Dad) *''Oh, You Meant Me'' (Spongebob Squarepants) *''Totally Had It'' (Worker) *''I'm In a Phone Booth!'' (Dave) *''The B Team'' (Mel McKay, Thug #1) *''Down On Your Knees, I'm the Piano God'' (Pete, Customer, Pete's Agent)